


Proposal

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean proposes to Cas. Little Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Dean shuffled around and tried to calm his nerves. He had made his decision and he was going through with it. The simple fact was that he was terrified. So terrified that he had planed everything. He had searched for the perfect place that meant something, which turned out to be a field. It was a field that reminded him of the field he shot fireworks off with Sam, or the ones that they would stop and look at the stars. He had scavenged through the jewelry stores in search of the perfect ring, though he had raced out a few times in embarrassment. He didn’t like the looks he got when he asked for a mans ring. He had a damned time finding out Cas’s size without giving up the surprise. 

“Dean?” Cas popped up with a slight confused look on his face. Dean had called him down but they weren’t doing a job nor were there the threat of an apocalypse. He knew Cas had no idea what was going on.

“I thought that we could take a drive?” Dean headed for the Impala and ducked into the driver’s seat. Cas blinked but followed. Dean felt his hands shake as he gripped the steering wheel. He and Cas drove around many times before, and even done other activities in the back behind that they had been boyfriends for over a year but nothing as serious as this.

“Are you alright Dean?” Cas reached over and grabbed his hand. Dean felt his nerves settle and sighed in relief. 

“Yeah man, I just wanted to show you something.” Dean cringed slightly, forgetting that he wanted to play music but couldn’t pick the right song. If Cas noticed his strange mood, he didn’t say anything. The drive only took ten minutes but to him it felt like forever. His hand was sweating and he started to freak out that Cas would drop it. 

“Here?” Cas asked as he peered out of the Impala. Dean realized that they had made it to the field. He slowly dropped his hand from the wheel and onto the handle to his door. 

“Yep” He popped open the door and sat there. Cas shot him a look before leaning in and giving him a peek on the cheek. 

“Come on” Cas exited the Impala. Dean took a deep breath and did the same. They both leaned against the hood and looked up at the starts. The night was far from young so it seemed that he could reach up and pick them from the sky. Dean felt his hand twitch at the thought but he shook his head. It was beyond stupid. He jammed his hands in his pockets and ran a finger along the small box. Minutes passed and panic started to set in again. Dean grabbed the box and pulled it out, and then promptly dropped it in the pocket of Cas’s trench coat. He fled to the Impala but the doors where suddenly locked. 

“I could’ve sworn that I didn’t lock it” Dean muttered and tried the door again. He glanced up to see Cas was looking at him with a faint smirk on his face. “Dude, the keys are in there. Why are you laughing?”

“No particular reason” Cas stepped around the Impala and stopped in front of Dean. Dean tried to ignore the heaving of his gut as the angel lifted the small box up and held it out between them. Cas seemed to be enjoying himself as he pointed at Dean and then the ground. Dean slowly kneeled and Cas placed the box in his outstretched hands. Their eyes never broke contact as Dean lifted the lid. 

“Will you marry me?” 

“Yes Dean” Cas grabbed Dean by his jacket and lifted him into a kiss. All the worries that he had, that mortals might not marry angels or that Cas would just say no. That he would lose his best friend over something that could mean happiness or pain, maybe both. He didn’t really know a lot of married people. The pulled away and Cas held out his hand, one of the largest grins on his face as he waited. Dean fumbled with the box but managed to get it out. His hand didn’t even tremor as he slid it home. 

“I love you Cas” Dean smiled first at his ring on the finger of the man he loved and them at the man. Cas gave him another kiss before lifting his other hand. He had a ring as well. 

“I had a hunch…” Was all Cas said as he placed it on Deans hand. Dean ignored the burning in his eyes and kissed Cas. He felt as though he could never kiss the man enough to show him how much he loved him. Cas leaned in for a second but then pulled away. “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. XP


End file.
